Lost Dreams
by Livysaurs11
Summary: Fanfic of Diegosaurs (Diego navarrette)


CHAPTER ONE

It has been 20 years since the attack. The attack that sent Americans to their knees. I have grown up with these same walls as my boundaries. Now I'm in collage. My best friend is Benjamin"Benji" Taylor, and my amazing boyfriend is, Diego Navarrete. Benji and I have been inseparable since 7th grade. But Diego and I have been together for 2years. We all go to the same collage, Collage of the Americas. I know cheesy name. This is the third year the three of us have been together. So one more year of school left, then our trio is going outside the wall.

You may be thinking, why would they do that? It is safe inside the the simple answer is, Freedom. The freedom to roam free, and experience the things you've always wanted. That is why. Yes it is illegal to leave the boundaries, but my sister Anna is head of the wall's security. Anna will help our trio to get our freedom. I have been sneaking outside the walls preparing the home for us. Benji's room is downstairs, Diego's and my room is upstairs, along throatswo spare rooms. As I am finishing up the spare rooms I sit on the bed and think. I'm thinking about Diego and I's future. Would he ever leave me? What if we had a baby? Would he and Benji fight to cause one of them to move out?

Then Anna comes in to check up on me,"Hey kiddo what are you thinking about?" I say,"The future."

Anna reassures me,"Dont worry about it, out here you guys will be safe, and those two care too much about you to bail."

I laugh,"You're right Anna, as always. But I still worry."

Anna tells me,"It will be okay. Now let's get you home to see you're husband".

I yell"Shut up! He's my boyfriend!"

Anna giggles,"okay, okay. Let's just go."

I give in,"Fine."

~back at the collage~

I'm back at the dorm.(I share a dorm with Diego.)

Me:*sighs deeply*~ I wonder where Diego is? Probably at work.~

~I haven't seen Benji in a while, so I should go check on him~

*knocks*

"hey, long time no see."Benji says, then hugs me.

I smile,"yeah. What's up?"

Benji sits down,"Well, just watching Netflix. How about you?"

Straight up I say,"I've been going to the house outside the wall, and preparing it for us."

Benji worriedly says"I swear that boy has turned you mad."

"Maybe he has?",I joke. "Anyways,speaking of him,I got to go, Diego is probably back by now. I better not worry him.",I say sadly.

"okay, it was nice to see you. Bye."

"bye Benji."

~at the dorm~

Diego is on his laptop on the bed. I ask him, "When did you get home babe?"

Diego yawned and said," About 10 minutes ago."

"Let me guess work?"

Diego nods,"Those bastards dont pay me enough for this."

I join him on the bed, and I snuggle into his warm chest. He draws me closer, and kisses me. I deepen the kiss as he moves his laptop, not breaking the kiss. I let out a soft moan as he squeezes my breast. He, having be already shirtless slips off my floral tank and then my jeans.Â ~sâ‚¬x scene cut~ After having done this, we were exhausted and decided to go to bed. I turn off the lights and cuddled with the boy I loved. I whisper, "goodnight" into his ear, and he whispers back," goodnight, I love you."

Smiling I kiss him and told him I loved him.

CHAPTER TWO

~morning 8a.m.~

I wake up to an empty bed. Then I see a note on the nightstand. It read,"Good morning baby, I went to work. I will be back around 3; I will take you to something special, so be ready by 5:30. (dont dress to fancy, but casually nice.I love you so so much. - Love, Diego.â ¤

As I get in the shower I wonder what special thing Diego is talking about. But then my thoughts of happiness are destroyed by worry. Wait, last night when we, oh no I totally blanked that... I'm on my period. SHIT! Oh no! What do I do. I need to talk to Anna. I get dressed and call Anna. I sigh as I hang up,"Okay, Anna will be here soon. She will figure out what to do."~God I'm not ready to be a mom. I should take a pregnancy test before Anna comes. Just to be sure.~ I'm anxiously waiting for my results, and when I picked it up and saw my results, my heart skipped a beat, then stopped.I' .

Oh my god, how will Diego react when I tell him? He's definitely gonna leave me. My heart shattered. But then,*Ding dong*.Anna.

(Anna p.o.v.)

I ring the doorbell and I hear footsteps. But when I see Liv, I see she has been crying. I rush in and hug her. She immediately starts to sob. "Hey, hey, calm down, breathe,now tell me what's wrong.

(Liv's p.o.v.)

I open the door for Anna, and the second she hugs me I start sobbbing like a baby. She calms me, and in between, sobs I choke it out. "I'm- I'm pregnant. When I tell him, he he will leave me!" Then, after saying that I burst into tears. Anna calmly says," Hey,shh, he will be happy, but he will also be panicked. But he will stay with you. He loves you."

Anna stayed with me until I felt better. After she left I fell asleep.

*dream*

Diego is yelling at me to leave. I am sobbing uncontrollably and I curl into a ball. He comes over to me and punches me until I faint.*end dream*

I wake up sobbing, someone comes running to my side. It was Diego.

(Diego p.o.v.)

I get home, and I see a sleeping Livy. I smile and kiss her head. As I am cleaning my face from the long day, Livy starts sobbing and I run to her. "Hey, Liv, shh what's wrong?" I soothe her and she just snuggles into me.

(end p.o.v.)

(Livy p.o.v.)

Diego calms me and I just snuggle and nomy face further into his chest. He keeps quiet, but I blurt," Are you going to leave me?" I stare at him with tears in both of our eyes. He responds,"Why would I?" ~this is it ~ I slowly shake my head and say in a sad tone,"I'm pregnant."

(Diego p.o.v.)

"I'm pregnant.", she said. I stare in shock as a grin plays on my lips."Oh." was all I could manage. Livy was scared as she said,"Are you mad?" I smile and I say,"I'm not mad. I'm just shocked that's what you were so worried about."

(Livy p.o.v.)

He he's not mad. I can't believe it. I hopefully say," What are you then?" Diego just stares and then says, " I'm happy, and I'm scared."

"Me too." Diego says,"I guess the plans for tonight are canceled." "I guess so.", I say."I'm going to bed if u want to join me? Its almost 10.",I invite. Diego grins,"Why not,I'm tired too." We cuddle and we say goodnight, he starts talking to my belly,(awkward) but I drift to sleep, and didn't pay any attention to what he said.

*morning*

I wake up with Diego clinging to my arm. I smile and I take his opportunity to carry him to the bath. ~He's so light~ He stirs in my arms but I hold him tight. I run the bath water as he moans in my arms. ~He is so cute~ The bath water is ice cold, I set him in the cold water and he jumps up and yells,"Cold ass!" I am laughing hysterically and he pouts as he splashes water on me. I dont fight back because I'm clenching my sides from laughter. I'm on the floor laughing, then Diego crawls over and hovers over me. His hair dripping water droplets in my head. ~So turned on must resist. Oh no, I know this look, he's horny.~ Diego looks at me with lust in his green eyes and speaks softly,"If you weren't already pregnant, I'd put a baby in you right now." He gets up and puts a fluffy towel around his waist, then throws his shirt at me. He laughs then says," Babe can you dry that shirt please. I'm going to take a shower." I grin and tease him,"Why should I?" ~he looks confused. good.~ I walk towards him, with lust about to take over him, I kiss his collar bone. ~ I know this drives him mad. I love to tease its easier, because he knows he can't touch me, one upside to being pregnant I guess.~

(Diego p.o.v.)

Livy walks towards me, she goes to kiss me but moves to my collarbone. ~She knows that turns me on. What is she doing?~ It finally hits me. She is teasing me. She is doing this because she knows I can't touch her. Damn! Why does she have to be pregnant now? She pins me to the bathroom wall, and she says," Because I'm pregnant means you can't touch me. Trust me, that won't stop me from doing this to you." ~dammit how long can I keep this up? She's gonna be doing this every opportunity she can. I can do this.~ "Hey, Livy?" "Yes, Diego?" "Just because you're pregnant doesnt mean I cant get a bj does it?"

(end p.o.v.)

(Livy p.o.v.)

"Just because your pregnant doesn't mean I can't get a bj does it?" ~uh? Can I? What about the baby? I guess its fine. Typical Diego, if he can't get one thing he goes for the next best thing.~ I grin as I take off his towel, only to see little Diego begging to get out of those boxers. I toss the boxers to the side. My grin widens as I look to him for approval. Diego nods. I can't help but smile as I take his swollen tip into my mouth. I focus on the task at hand as I take more of him in. I bob my head slowly and Diego let's out a moan. ~ IÂ can tell he is getting close~ I finish up right before he reaches his climax.~hehehe. I feel evil. But that's what you get. He put the baby in me. So its his own fault he doesnt get it all.~ I stand up and peck his lips. Before I left I said," you're welcome." Then I shut the door. I heard him mumble,"th-thanks." I open the door and tease him once more by saying,"what was that?" I burst into the bathroom before he can finish yelling," THANK YOU FOR THE B-!" I smack his ass, and I turn around and there Diego is sticking his tounge out at me. "I wouldn't do that, I'll make u bite it off. And wouldn't that be a shame,no more kisses.",I tease. He replied with a sarcastic gasp. I go to him, make him look me in the eyes and I say,"I love you baby." I pull him in for a French kiss. During the kiss I lead one of his hands to my boob, I moaned as a result of his soft touch. I break the kiss and I let him get a shower. I get on tumblr, being bored waiting for Diego to finish up. He comes out naked dripping water everywhere. He goes to the closet and pulls out a towel as he says,"Thanks for taking my towel." I glance to my left seeing his towel. I shrug as I say,"oops. Sorry babe." After he is dressed he joined me on the bed. He put his hand on my stomach and says in a sweet voice," Hey little dude or girl, its just daddy saying hi. I hope we dont disturb you, during that uh stuff. We love you." I turn toward him. We are both smiling, and I kiss him. He deepens the kiss as he bucks his hips. I remind him,"ah ah ah. Not for nine months. I dont know if you can handle it, you can't deal with no sex for two days. Let alone nine months." Diego looks at me and he has puppy dog eyes and begs,"Pwitty pweeze? I didn't know you would get pregnant, I would make sure I sent you off right for those next nine months." I look at him rI sigh,"Because I love you and you had no idea, and Im really horny, we can have sex. But be careful."Â ~we shouldn't be doing this, but we both need it, and he has a point, he had no idea I'd get pregnant. Please let our baby be okay, when we do this. ~ "Diego not tonight. I promise tomorrow we can. But we really need to tell Benji. I've told you and Anna. He is my best friend I can't keep this a secret to him. You need to tell your parents. Even if you dont want to, do it for me babe."

Diego sighs and tells me,"I will tell Benji with you, I will call my parents, and I want to tell them I'm gonna be a daddy to a beautiful family."

Tears well up in my eyes, and I hug my boyfriend. Diego and I hold hands as we walk to Benji's dorm. I knock."I hope he's not asleep",I say. *door opens* Benji greets us and let's us in, and asks,"Why are you guys over here anyways? Did you set your room on fire?" We look at each other and I said," Benji, we wanted to tell you something." ~he looks worried.~"uh sure, what did you want to tell me?" I look to Diego, he nods and smiled at me. Diego clears his throat and says,"We uh came to tell you... um that-that she, uhm no uh we-" I should tell him, Diego is so nervous. I finish,"I'm pregnant."

(Benji p.o.v.)

~ She's. pregnant. with that bastards kid. I'll kill him!~

I yell at him,"You, fucking bastard! How could you do this to her she's 20 fucking years old! She's not even done with collage!" I was pushed into the hallway by Livy.~oh no this is bad. very bad. She looks furious~ Livy, talks in a pissed off tone," Are you serious Benji?! A good friend would have said something like,'I'll support you. or , congrats! But you fucking cussed out my boyfriend. That not only pissed him off it, pissed me off too. You insult my boyfriend, you insult me, along with our baby. That's fucking low Benji! We're getting out of here. You fucked up Benji! You fucked up!"

(end p.o.v.)

CHAPTER THREE

(Diego p.o.v.)

I heard Livy yelling at Benji. To be honest I want to bash his face into a wall. Not because he insulted me, its because he called me uncapeable of taking care of my family. Then Livy grabbed my hand very tight, I said ow and she said,"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just really mad." I smiled and grabbed her hand,"Its okay, just remind me to not make you mad." "haha.",she was laughing sarcastically. ~ugh okay ignore the lust, like she said if you can't handle 2 days without sex, how can you bear nine months? you can wait one more day.~ I better talk to her. I'm gonna sit on the bed next to her.

(end p.o.v.)

(Livy p.o.v.)

I can't believe Benji! Diego comes and lays by me on the bed. He started to pout because I wasn't paying attention to him, so I roll over so I face him. I tell him,"You happy now?" He shakes his head no. I sigh and put away my phone. I lay silent as he plays with my hair. Diego starts humming and it soothes my anger. I hug him tight, and he rests his forehead against mine. He smiles as he says," I love you. You're gonna be a great mom." I softly tell him,"I love you too. You're going to be the best daddy. Goodnight babe." Diego whispers, "Goodnight."

(end p.o.v.)

(Benji p.o.v)

I feel so bad for saying that. I'm just jealous that she ended up with him, not me. Why am I so mean? Diego is a good guy, and he loves her. He will love that baby, and will take better care of that family,Â than ever I could. I'm sorry Livy, Diego, and and your baby.

(end p.o.v)

(Livy p.o.v)

I was waken up by Diego bouncing on the bed, yelling at me to get up. ~i swear he is just a child.~

I slapped his leg and told him to lay down. He smushed my face softly and said,"Please get up, baby. It's time to do 'it', you promised! I sit up and say, "I said tomorrow, not tomorrow morning. Let me sleep or I might change my mind." Diego groaned, and sighed ,and pouted. I kissed him and when I pulled away I said," Will that shut you up you big baby?" He growled at me. I couldn't help but laugh. He narrowed his eyes and asked,"Why are you laughing at me?" I giggled and said," You're just so cute." Diego straddled me and he slid off his shirt. I smirked as I saw his toned chest. I wanted to trace them with my fingers, but he grabbed my hands before I could.~he is driving me nuts, i just want to touch. oh hes playing this game~

(end p.o.v.)

(Diego p.o.v.)

I straddle her and I take my shirt off. Livy tried to touch my abs but I grabbed her hands. She tried to break free, but I held on tighter. She whined so I let go and kissed her. She was satisfied when she got to hold me. I pulled away and tugged at the hem of her shirt. She allowed me to take it off. I stared at her beautiful body. I got off of her and she sat up. I reached to unclip her bra, and I fumbled with the demon keeping me away from my girls boobs. She chuckled and undid it herself. I fist pumped the air, celebrating the defeat of the clip. I stare at her breasts, and I looked to Livy to gain approval to take off her pants. She mouthed,'go for it', I didn't hesitate. After her pants were off, I tore mine from my legs and tossed them on the floor. Diego stared at my legs so I figured he wouldn't take his boxers off any time soon. So I pulled them off of him and set them aside. He ran his fingers up my thighs, and stopped at my underwear. He smirked and gently pulled them down my legs. Diego gave me a questioned look as if his eyes were asking,"Are you ready?" I nodded. He eased in then started to thrust gently. He asked if he could go faster, and I nodded. He thrusted faster and harder. I moaned his name. He slowed slightly as I reached my climax. A short time later he rode out his orgasm. We layed on the bed for a bit. Then an exhausted Diego gotÂ up and grabbed a shirt for him and he threw one of his at me. I put on a bra and underwear and crawled in bed next to Diego. I didn't bother putting on that shirt he gave me. I knew he would end up taking it off of me. I looked at the clock; 6:34a.m. I should talk to Benji."Diego?" "Yes, babe?" I ask quietly, "Im gonna go talk to Benji. Do you wanna come with me?" Diego sighs," I better not, I dont think I couldn't keep my hands off of you. He'd get furious if he saw me feeling you up." I laughed," I bet you're right. I guess I should get dressed and wash up so it doesn't look like I just had sex." Diego teased," Yeah, you look like someone wrecked you. You're walking a little weird." I shake my head and I go to the closet. I grab a towel, and before I could turn around Diego had his arms wrapped around my naked waist. He kissed my neck and I let out a soft moan. He chuckled and then he latched onto my collarbone. He nibbled on it and sucked it. When he was satisfied with his mark he smirked and told me,"Just in case that weirdo tries to make a move on you. When he sees this, he'll know you're mine. Now, go get 'em." I grinned at him and I headed for the bathroom. But I hear quiet footsteps behind me. I open the door and I said to Diego,"Wow, you can't go 5 minutes without me can you?" He just stares at me. "What, do you want to shower with me to Diego?" He gives me a devilish grin. ~He really meant that he'd never leave me.~ "Fine, dont get to crazy, I have to go in 10 minutes." Diego whispers in my ear,"That's more than enough time." I turn on the water, and Diego is just staring at me, licking this lips. I pretend not to notice as I undress. Diego takes off his boxers and his shirt. We smile at each other, then we get in. Diego puts a glob of shampoo in his hands and starts to wash my hair. I relax as he massages my shoulders. I wash my hair out and I leave the rest of the time for Diego and I to enjoy ourselves. ~i wonder if we can still have sex, while I'm pregnant? I'll look it up later.~ He inserts himself into my butt, and he starts to thrust. I moan as he pleasures me. He pulls out, and faces me to him. He smiles and says,"I love you." I say the words back to him. Diego turns off the shower and wraps me up in a warm towel. He picked me up and carried me to our bed. I pull his face to mine and I kiss him, I deepen the kiss and soon pull away He watches me as I get dressed. I watch him as he pulls his boxers up and puts on his black skinny jeans. He stays shirtless.~yay no shirt!~ I kiss him and I leave to talk to Benji. Benji is so so sorry and mad at himself. But I forgive him. We say our goodbyes and I leave.~i bet Diego really missed me. I've been gone a whole 20 minutes. He's probably worried I'll get hurt.~ I walk in the door and befor I can announce my presence my boyfriend tackles me. "Hello to you to.", I laugh. Diego told me that he is going to get us some lunch. I stay home, on my laptop. I Google: Can I still have sex if I'm 3 months pregnant? I looked on the most reliable source and it said yes. ~wait until Diego hears this~ Diego brings home our lunch and about an hour after we ate I told him,"So I do some research and it said we can still have sex until the 3rd month." Diego yells with excitement," Yessssssss!" I laugh at him.~such a dork~ Late that night we go to bed.

CHAPTER FOUR

It has been 1 month since then. The baby is fine and Diego and I have surprisingly only had sex 2 times this month. ~He is probably scared for the baby.~ I look at the clock; 7:30a.m. I get up and cook some pancakes for meÂ and Diego. Diego comes up from behind and hugs me. I turn towards him and I kiss him. "good morning to you to." , Diego says as he feels tiny bump that is our baby. I hug him and say,"Good morning." He sniffs the air," mmmmh pancakes." I grin at his childish behavior. I give him his pancakes and he devours them. He thanks me and does the dishes. I take all my clothes off except my bra and underwear. I'm getting in the shower. I pass by Diego to tell him I'm taking a shower. He stands up, walks over to me ands says,"Wait for me, okay?" I reply,"okay" turn on the water and we both undress. I step in with Diego following. We finish our shower, and I put on a bra and lace underwear. And Diego his boxers and shorts. I want to show Diego the house. I squeak,"Diego, can we go to the house today? I bought a white cradle, and a changing table, and I want to give you a tour." Diego mumbles into my neck,"Sounds awesome. You should call Anna first." "I will Diego."

*At the house*

"This is Benji's room, upstairs are our bedroom, the baby's room and an extra room." "This is nice, I can't wait until collage is over.", Diego says. I smile,"Me too. Just a few months left until its over, and same with the baby, she'll be here soon." Diego asked,"SHE?!" I grinned,"I found out yesterday, and I wanted to tell you here." "I'm gonna be the daddy to our beautiful baby girl." After leaving the house, I texted Benji about our baby girl. He was excited for us. I was laying on our bed at the dorm when Diego came and lay next to me. I set down my phone and rolled over to face my green eyed angel. ~what is he up to now? I can see the lust in his eyes, I'm pretty horny myself. I can see the buldge in his pants begging to be used.~ I crawl on him, and I place my bum on his thighs. I kiss him, and as the kiss deepens I grind on his hard erection. This action caused him to moan. Satisfied with his response I take his shirt off and toss it aside. He places a firm grip on my sides as I remove my shirt. He bucks his hips, wanting to gain permission to take off all our clothes. I just leave a trail of kisses ending at his v-line. I take off his jeans revealing his grey boxers. I kiss along the boxers hem.

He bites his lip holding in a moan. I grin evilly,"What do you say?" He stutters,"P-P-Pleas-se." I nod once and I rip off his boxers, revealing his hard erection. I take him in, he moans as I swirled my tongue around his head. I bob my head, and swallow his cum. I clean up and I throw on my bra and underwear, I toss Diego his boxers and I lie my head on his chest. ~i can hear his heartbeat.~ I trace circles on his chest with my finger. When I place my hand where his heart is, he grabs it and intertwines our fingers. "Have you noticed your hand fits perfectly into mine?",Diego laughed. I peck him on the lips the I get up and walk to the bathroom,then, "um forgetting something? I dont know about you but normal people wear clothes.",Diego pointed out. "No I was going out like this. I'm going to the bathroom idiot."I say as I roll my eyes. I climb in bed next to Diego and said," Haven't you noticed we've spent most of this week in this bed?" "I guess this bed deserves people in it.", Diego jokes. After snuggling for a bit I put on a blue shirt and black skinny jeans. I throw some clothes at Diego, and I tell him,"Get dressed I'm going to take you somewhere. No questions."We get in the car, me driving of course and I turn on the radio. I tell Diego we are going to this park I played at when I was a kid. About 10 minutes later we get to the park. The view is breathtaking. The lake reflects the colors of the sunset as we sit on a hill, Diego's hand on mine. I kiss him and he kisses back, our tongues fight for dominance. We break the kiss and we walk down the path back to the car. As I start the car Diego thanks me,"That was nice. Thank you for taking me there." "You're welcome", I replied. About an hour after we get home I feel nauseous and I throw up. ~Great now I begin the throwing up stage in my pregnancy.~Â Benji called me and he was saying that he can't move with us outside the wall. He will move in with his sister. I was so sad but I understood that he didn't want to leave his family. I told Diego and he said,"At least we can be alone, besides the baby. I said," That would be nice, less stress of taking care of one more person." ~in one week I will be three months pregnant, I just have to hold on for 6more months.~

CHAPTER FIVE

I am 3 months pregnant. All I've got it a little bulge. Like if I gain ten pounds. Its how much of a difference it would make. Usually Diego would talk to the baby before bed. It really shows how much he cares about his daughter. We should think about names. "Babe? Do you have any ideas on names for her?" "Um not really, you?",was his response. I suggest," What about Zoe?" Diego's eyes widen,"I think we just picked our baby's name!"

~Zoe,huh? I like it. Goodnight, Zoe.~

I wake up going to the bathroom to vomit. ~evey morning~ I brush my teeth and crawl back in bed. Diego pulls me closer to him and he nuzzles his face into my chest. I pet his soft hair, and he smiles. ~he looks so at peace I hate o wake him but its almost 10:30 a.m. I whisper in his ear," morning babe, its time to get up we have to meet your parents for lunch in an hour." I get up and I laugh at Diego,he is grasping air, he wants me to hold him, and starts to pout. I pick him up and he wraps his arms and legs around my torso. ~he is like a baby.~

I drop Diego on the couch. He squirms then adjusts to his new environment. I try getting him to get ready but nothing worked. Wait I have an idea. "Diego, if you dont get up right now, no kisses or cuddles for 2 days." ~hahaha~ Diego shoots up and throws on some clothes. Surprised I tell him," I was just kidding, but thanks for getting up." Diego whines," Why are you so cruel? I need sleep." I act shocked," Me cruel? I'll show you cruel. How about no kisses for 3 days oh no 5 days no cuddles OR kisses." Diego pleads,"No, no I'm sorry, please forgive me." I grin," Why should I?" Diego cries," You love me. That's why." Acting," You make a point. I do love you. I decree all your punishments are here by lifted." We laugh at our stupidity. While I text Diego's mom to tell her we are running late, because her son refused to get out of bed, Diego comes over and leaves a hickey on my neck, that I can't hide from his parents. "Your mom isn't gonna be happy when she sees this.",I rebell. Diego begs to differ," Like I said, you. Are. Mine. And this proves it." I rant,"Okay but dont call me for backup when your mom flips out about it. Come to think , I dont remember you calling them about the baby?" He guiltly replies," Yeah about that... I kinda forgot about it. So they dont know about that." I yell,"Are you serious, this is gonna be a disaster, we might as well move to mexico and change our names. They are going to kill us!" "My parents are cool, they won't do that." "Your funeral Diego."

*at the resturaunt*

Diego holds my hand as we walk into chipotle. He waves at his parents and we walk over to them. I introduce myself to Mr. And Mrs. Navarrete. We have our food and have a conversation, sparking the question,whats going on now? Diego stops eating and says," Mom, Dad, promise you won't flip out.*parents nod* Livy is pregnant, with my daughter, Zoe." Absolute silence is their response. His mom smiles and happily says," Grand baby!" They congratulate us and we finish our food. We say goobye and we part ways.

Diego let's out a sigh of relief," They took that well." I sigh,"Yep they sure did."

Once home I plop on the bed, with another plop which was Diego. I get up to lock the door.Â When i got back he's spread out all over the bed, leaving no room for me. So lustfully thinking I straddle his waist.~he planned this. That clever son of a bitch~ I kiss his neck and he let's out a soft moan. I drag his shirt from his torso, leaving his chest bare, I trace his contured lines and kiss the spot where my finger was. I kiss him deeply, and I get off of him once I pulled away. I layed next to him and said,"That's one way to make you move." He pouts, and I tell him" Don't worry I'll finish later. Now we watch Netflix." I wake up to keeping up with the kardashians, I turn off the TV and focus on my Diego. His head lays in the crease of my neck and one of his hands layed across my boob.~pervert. Him and his grrabby hands. He's like a toddler. I love that.~Â He stirs a bit then flutters his eyes open. He looked at me with a sleepy expression. I kiss his cute little nose and he almost sneezes. He's so cute. He gently strokes my stomach then places a kiss on it. My heart melts as he does this. ~He loves us to death.~ Diego yawns," When do you have to see a doctor?" I reply," I'm not sure. I will schedule an appointment soon I guess." He buries his face into my hair and mumbles," Okay." I get out of bed too tie up my hair. And when I come back Diego is thrashing the sheets where I was laying. I laugh and sit beside his sleepy body. Diego perches his chin in his hands. He asks," Remember what you did last night?" I focus on him,"mh... Yeah why?" He blushes,"Can uh you um maybe I dont know finish, like you said?"~I knew he would do this. I'll play with him a little bit first.~ I smile so wide at the thought. I crawl by him and he being shirtless already, I take off my shirt. I run my fingers up his sides (me staddling him.) Slightly digging in my nails. He shivers at the contact. I kiss his jaw and I move towards his neck. He squeals as I nibble his collar. I leave a hickey on his collarbone, I smile at my work and I kiss him passionately. I pull away from the kiss and I leave a trail of hot kisses on his abdomen . I grind on him and he bites his lip, trying to hold in a moan, but it slipped out, I smiled. I see his jaw clench tight, and I know that it's because his pants are too tight for his throbbing cock. I smile on the inside as I get off and lay next to him. I tell him," You should take care of that." And with that he runs to the bathroom. I chuckle at his desperate need to take off his jeans. He comes back in just his boxers, he sits on the bed and he puts my head in lap. He plays with my hair and does that "spiderman" kiss. He gently places his lips under my ear and nibbles and sucks there until he leaves a dark bruise. I moan as I think~thats going to be sore ~ Diego forms a tight grip on my shoulders and deliciously digs his nails into them, this causes me to bit my lip.~this is driving me crazy, I know he is getting me back. I'm so nervous. I trust him but, I'm so scared at the same time. Diego please dont hurt me. What is wrong with me. I have to let these emotions out. I refuse to let Diego watch me fall apart.~ I screw my eyes shut, I brush Diego's hands off my shoulders. I get up and walk into the bathroom and I lock the door. I sit on the floor and I break into tears. I sob as I crawl to block the door. I ball up and I scream into my hands.Â (End p.o.v)

(Diego p.o.v)

She brushes my hands off of her shoulders. I figure she has to throw up so I let her go. The bathroom door slams shut and I hear a quiet sob, then I hear a scream. I slowly approach the door. I lay my ear against it, all I hear is pain in her cries. I knock on the door, and her voice sounds broken as she cries loudly," Stay away!"Â I lean my back against the door as I slide to the floor. I listen to her sobs and I think,~ what did I do to her? I want to help her, but she won't let me. FUCKING THINK DIEGO ~Â (end p.o.v.)

(Livy p.o.v)

Before I realize what I am doing, I have blood dripping from my wrist. I throw the razor away and I clean my wounds. Thankfully I have a pair of sweats in here. I put the sweat shirt and pants on. Then I wrap gauze around my arm. I pull the sleeves down. I peek under the door and I see no feet so I open the door. I walk out and see Diego asleep. ~he has been, crying~ I look at his red puffy eyes, and I kiss his cheek. I lay down on the spare bed.~i dont want to wake him. What do I do about my arm? He will be disgusted, and ashamed. But I have to tell him.~ I approach sleeping Diego, I lay next to him. He wakes up and hugs me tight.Â He apologizes. I tell him I just had a flashback of my parents. ~i can't show him but he will find out by himself. ~ Diego peeps," You look better without a shirt." He starts to pull my sweat shirt off, but I stop him. He grabs both of my wrists, and I almost cry from the pain. He looks at me with concern. Tears roll down my cheeks as he pulls up my sleeve. He gasps as he sees the blood stained gauze. He unwraps it and stares in horror at the verticle red marks covering my arm. He is about to kiss it but I pull my arm away from him and I pull my sleeve down. He looks at me with tears in his eyes and chokes out," W-Why?" I sob into my lovers chest and he hugs he tight. I told him when he gave me that bruised love mark on my neck it reminded me of my parents. They would beat and slap me. I would go to school with bruises, and kids would laugh at me. He comforted me and told me," I would never hurt you. Or our Zoe."

I lay my head on his chest and we fall asleep. I wake up with my hand being held by Diego. I look at him, a devilish expression on his face. ~i put him through a lot. I'm sorry baby. ~ I fall back asleep.* nightmare* "please, dont do this!", I beg as my dad pulls the trigger to the gun aimed at my stomach. I scream in pain, and I start to cry, mourning the death of my unborn baby.*end nightmare* I wake up crying. Diego already awake pulls me to his chest. I squeeze him tight. He tells me every thing is okay and it was just a dream. I sigh in relief. I get up and go to the bathroom. I pull up my sleeve, revealing the fresh wounds. I wince in pain as I put antibiotics on them. I wrap some gauze on them. I then I return to Diego. I lay next to him on the bed, and he kisses me. I kiss him back and I dominate his vulnerable body. I pull off of him and I get some regular clothes on. I tell him I'm going to see my friend, Caroline.~I am really going to shop for Zoe ~ I arrive at the baby store. And I start looking, the only thing I find is a little thing to put on her swing. So I check out and I walk out of the store and head home. I return home to and empty dorm. Diego left a note that said," I got called to work I will be back in about 2 hours. I love you.- love ,Diego. ~ I sit and watch Netflix for a bit until I fall asleep. I am awakened by a excruciating pain in my stomach. I can't see clearly and I feel my belly, I look at my hand and I see a blurry splotch of blood staining the palm of my hand. I scream in pain. And I start sobbing knowing that Zoe hasn't survived. I regain my vision and I see my worst nightmare. My dad. With a knife in his hand dripping in blood. My blood.

CHAPTER SIX

I scream for help. The last thing I see before I black out is a knife in my chest. I wake up in a hospital bed with Diego sobbing by my side. I try to sit up and I immediately give up. The pain is too great. I turn my head to Diego and whisper,"Hey babe, what happened? Why can't I move?" Diego looks at me as a tear rolls down his cheek, he says," Your dad broke into our dorm, and- and he stabbed you and zo-zoe. Zoe didn't make it. But its a miracle, you're alive." I stare into his eyes and I remember all that happened. A police officer later comes in and questions me about the scene. I tell him the story, and I burst into tears. The officer leaves and I wipe away my tears. Diego is crying beside me and I slowly sit up. I hit the button next to me and it relieves me of my pain. I ask Diego if he's told Anna yet. He nods at me in between sobs. A week and a half later I get discharged from the hospital. I am still weak but able to do most things for myself. I tell Diego I'm getting in the shower. I look in the full body mirror, and I just stare at the gash across my stomach and along my chest. Both gashes are stitched and are numb. I think about what happened that day. I quietly cry, not wanting to alarm Diego. After I am dressed I sit next to Diego on the bed. He is just staring into his laptop, not paying any attention to me. I lay my head on his chest and not gaining his focus I kiss him. He responds to this and as I pull away I say," Oh, now you pay attention to me?" He doesn't acknowledge my words and he puts his face in his hands. He closes his laptop and hugs me. He started crying on my shoulder, and I cradle him in my arms. I wipe his tears and he says," I dont know how I could make it through the day without you there to help me." I assure him," I'm only strong because you encourage me to keep going. I dont want you to see me fail." I join Diego as we lay on the bed. He wraps his arms around my waist and then over dramatically says," I'll never let go Jack!" I laugh at his reference and I pet his hair.~ I hope he's not depressed. We can always try again, later. Hopefully after we graduate, and move outside the wall.~ I complement," You're hair is so soft Diego." He groans in response. I ask with concern in my voice," Diego? Are you depressed?" He looks at me and he responds with this question,"Aren't we all?" I nod at his genius answer. ~he's right~ I hug him and say," We'll be alright. I know I will if I have you by my side." He puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. I say in a quiet voice," Diego?" He focused on me as I continue," I know you've been thinking about this, yes we can have sex after my wounds heal." He grins and under his breath says," Score! My Livy is healed,AND I get to have sex with her." I laugh on the inside.~ He is one strange man~

*one month later*

Diego and I arrive at the hospital to get my stitches out. After the procedure, Diego steps into the hall and talks to the doctor. I can't hear them but Diego seems nervous and awkward. He shakes the doctors hand and comes back to me. Curiously I ask," what was that all about?" He hesitates then speaks," oh nothing just guy stuff." He nervously laughs and we walk out of the hospital. Diego clears his throat and pipes out," So uh the doctor uh said that you would be completely healed in about 2 weeks." I nod and smile.~ so that's what that was about. Sex.~ On the way home I ask Diego," Are you ever going to post another YouTube video? You're fans have been asking me what's happening." Diego nods," I was thinking that we could film one back at home. I won't tell them about the baby or you're dad. Just us, not to much though." I agree and once at home we set up the camera. Diego starts," Hey guys! I know I haven't been uploading for like centuries, but I want you to meet someone. *I pop next to Diego* This is my girlfriend, Livy." I wave," Hi! Um yeah. I'm Livy, and that's about it. Not to important to YouTube so yeah. I do make videos and my channel is in the bio." Diego continues and cuddles with me during the whole video. He turns off his camera, and sits in front of me and just smiles. I nudge his shoulder," What?" He smiles and says," You're funny. And you're pretty too. Oh and one more thing, MINE!" I push him onto the bed and I grin," Well we better make sure you're fans know that too."

*two weeks later*

CHAPTER SEVEN

(Livy p.o.v.)

Diego and I have been making videos every 3 days, and his fans are going nuts. Diego always tells me how much they ship us, but what he doesn't know is I read all the comments. The good and the bad. Some examples of both: " Diego she is so pretty" or "Diego I'm so happy for you." And then there's," Diego you can do so much better" or " She is uglier than you." I always worry about one day when he reads a comment, that he will think, she is ugly and I can do better. One day when I am out getting us lunch Diego films a video. Her tells his fans what has been going on the last few months. I come home and we eat. Diego takes a nap and I go on his channel. I watch his video. I watch him and he cries when he talks about when I was stabbed. I am furious, yet I am glad he trusts his fans. After he wakes up I am scrolling through twitter, I am being tagged in so many tweets. I read some and they say," I'm so sorry that happened livysaurs." And then there are," livysaurs that's bullshit" or " livysaurs you deserved it."Â Diego rests his hands on my shoulders and I shake them off. ~ I'm not in the mood Diego, you pissed me off. Yoou better have a good excuse for this. ~ (end p.o.v.)

(Diego p.o.v.)

I walk to Livy and rest my hands on her shoulders. She shakes them off and angrily says,"Dont touch me."Â I back off and sit on the bed.~ I always fuck shit up. I think she saw that video. I'm going to delete that. I made a mistake by posting that.~ I sluggishly approach her and I say," Baby, I'm sorry. I'm going to delete that video. The only reason I made it was, I needed to get those words out. I messed up by putting it out. I should have came to you, it was supposed to only be between the few of us, not the world. I'm so sorry." I walk away with tears rolling down my face.

(End p.o.v.)

(Livy p.o.v.)

I listen to Diego alpologize, and I let a few tears escape my eyes. Before he walks away I stop him and I say," I forgive you." He turns around and hugs me. I place my hand on his chest and I kiss him. He picks me up like his bride and sets me on the bed. He pleads,"Â As a sign of my apology can I uh we um." I answer before he finishes his sentence," I accept your apology." He smirks and takes off his shirt. He straddled my clothed body and he started his work at my neck. He took the skin in his teeth and he gnawed at it, and sucked until he left HIS mark. Next he slipped off my shirt and then my bra. He kissed around my boobs and then he moved to my stomach. He kissed along the scar on my abdomen. He tossed away my pants and kissed along my pantie line. He slipped his hand inside my underwear and smirked. He bit his lip and said," Did I really get you this wet?" I slightly smile at his comment. He takes off his jeans and reveals his boxers, inside is his hard manhood. He pulls off my underwear along with his boxers. He inserts himself into me and starts pumping in and out. I moan at the glorious feeling. We ride out our climaxes together and then he pulls out.Â Diego lays next to me on the bed. I pull myself to him and I wrap my arms around him, and I kiss him goodnight.


End file.
